


pinched

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Joffrey Baratheon, Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Linden Longbottom (OC), Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: It was an accident, he says. It wasn't on purpose, he tells her. I was just a little angry, he assures.





	pinched

Lily sat on the edge of the bench, focusing on the yellow lines across her skirt. Her eyes were still teary, though she wouldn’t dare let them fall. She heard him sit beside her, his bookbag drop to the floor. She flinched, but only slightly. The welt on her cheek was swelling, and she had only narrowly avoiding questioning from Linden. Her red hair fell to her hips, though half of it was up. Joff nudged her foot with his toe, and the lump in her throat grew. His hand crept around her shoulders. One finger traced the pale veins of her neck, and the other pushed back her hair.

“Lily,” he breathed. “My poor princess.” She wouldn’t let herself look at him, she couldn’t. Her breath hitched as one hand stroked her thigh through her skirt, fingers pinching the rolls of baby fat she hadn’t quite shedded at sixteen. Her bottom lip began to tremble, and he pinched harder, twisting, until she could feel the red mark forming.

“You know I didn’t mean it,” he whispered. “I was angry, my princess. I didn’t mean to hit you, my love. You know I get angry sometimes. If you just didn’t…”


End file.
